


Inheritance

by carnivoreghost



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Cryptozoology, F/F, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivoreghost/pseuds/carnivoreghost
Summary: After Felix’s father dies he is called back  to his hometown to take care of his estate. However, something monstrous lurks in the basement of his childhood home.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important Notes:  
> \- The main pairing is Sylvain/Felix. Dimitri comes in later. Dimitri/Felix/Sylvain is endgame.  
> \- There will descriptions of blood vomiting later on.  
> \- There are cannibalism themes. However it will not be 'on screen'.
> 
> As always, this fic is unbetaed.
> 
> Thank you for reading. This fic does not currently have a strict upload schedule. I will be trying to post once a week or once every two weeks.

In most stories coming home was a joyous occasion. In most stories coming to visit your childhood home should feel warm and inviting. 

But this was not some sappy coming of age movie.

Felix could not even pretend to be happy. This felt like coming back for sentencing after a long court case.

_Felix Fraldarius. Found Guilty of being a shitty son. Sentenced to planning his own father’s funeral._

He stepped out of the airport and into the sun. The airport was small, only a few domestic flights flying in and out of it. There were only a handful of people waiting to be picked up.

The plane had been on was rickety despite him being towards the front. His family was quite wealthy but he stubbornly refused to fly anything but coach. 

Though at just one hour in was when he started regretting his decision. It might have been the screaming baby, or yowling cat someone had brought on as a carry on,but his patience had run thin.

It has been about ten minutes since Felix had used his rideshare app to call a cab. Though he wasn’t sure what was taking so long. The town that he grew up in was by no means small but it was no Enbarr. Getting a ride had never been an issue. Though five years ago ride sharing apps were not popular.

“Felix?”

A tiny black car had pulled up in front of him and had a familiar head of silver hair sticking out of the driver’s window.

“Ashe.” Felix squinted from him to his phone. “I guess you’re my ride.” Sure enough the mobile app had the description of the dinky car in front of him. 

“Yes!” His smile could have melted the coldest heart as he waved his phone.

Felix did not smile as he heaved his luggage into the trunk and got into the car. But he was reminded of the crush he had had briefly in high school on him. The blush that rose on his face was a little too real for him. He had never moved in on Ashe, after seeing how Dimitri’s guard dog had looked at him. 

“You’re a cabby now?” Felix chuckled. “Far cry from the military career you carried on about.”

Ashe grimaced and Felix regretted opening his mouth.. “It’s a side gig. Books are expensive. Especially for aerospace science.”

“I thought Lonato was fitting the bill?” Felix stretched out,putting his feet on the dash. It had been a long time since he had rode with Ashe. There had been many times that he had found himself crammed in Ashe’s car,making runs to get fast food.

“Oh he-“Ashe swallowed. “He passed away a while back.”

“Oh.”

“So this is mostly to help my siblings. They are still young.”

Felix turned away. Outside the car window the city passed by. It’s grown up just a bit in the five years that he had been gone. They were new shops where there hadn’t been any before. There seemed to be an increase of cars and foot traffic.

Crowded.

It had become more crowded.

“I guess we are in the same boat with that,” Felix murmured.

“I-I suppose.” Ashe’s grip was tight on the steering wheel,as if it were an anchor and he was a ship at sea.

“Just like the old man to check out now.” Felix crossed his arms and gazed out the window. “I just signed for a new apartment.” Seven hours away his nice little loft sat empty, his furniture still in storage and nothing unpacked.

“I’m sorry, Felix.” Ashe sounded so solemn that Felix couldn’t help but scoff.

“Don’t be.” His father had burned their bridge pretty badly already. He figured Rodrigue’s pride would outlive him. 

“When is the funeral?”

“Probably a week. I don’t know.” Felix had never planned a funeral. He hoped he would not have to again.

“Annette said her father found his body.“

“How morbid.” Felix groaned. “His lawyer said he was there for a while.”

“On the front step,” Ashe looked a little green as he spoke. “Animal attacks can get pretty nasty. Her father wouldn’t tell her any details. It’s probably for the best.”

“Animal attack?” Felix frowned, sitting up straight. “I wasn’t told it was an animal attack?!” It had been described vaguely to him. _An accident._ Felic had just assumed he had fallen dusting his Glenn shrine or something equally as stupid. 

Ashe brought the car to a stop in front of a house Felix knew quite well.

Though most people would describe it as a mansion. The Fraldarius estate was large, acres of woods stretching behind a three story house. It was old too, the stone building more of a fortress than any of the subdivision homes that the town was host to. The house dated back to the medieval times, according to Rodrigue and it’s age was really showing now.

The once lush garden was overgrown, snaking vines up on the side of the yellowed stone. The house needed good scrubbing and a few shutters tacked back on. The grand stained glass window over the front door was cracked, as if someone had thrown a stone through it. 

After Glenn and Lambert died Rodrigue was never the same. Neither was the house Felix had called home. It had been haunted but the ghost was his still breathing father. 

“Do you want to come inside?” Felix made no move to get out of the car. 

Ashe shook his head. “Sorry Felix. I have to keep working. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Maybe,” Felix muttered, he got out of the car and pulled his luggage from the trunk.

Evening had fallen. The sun peeked from just below the horizon, sending rays of orange and pink across the sky. Inside the house was better than the outside. Rich stone finish and tiled floors greeted him in the foyer. There were a few shoes tossed haphazardly across the ground. There was a thick layer of dust over everything.

Felix sneezed.

Rodrigue must have fired the maid.

Though the basement door was in a state he had never seen it. The door was padlocked and latched with a heavy lock. A key sat on a hook beside it, not as dusty as the rest of the room. 

When he went to flip on the foyer light nothing happened. He flipped the switch a couple of more times for good measure.

Nothing.

Zero.

No light.

“Fantastic,” Felix groaned, throwing his bag aside. He stomped to the kitchen. Ah. There was the smell. Dishes piled in the sink, the stink of rot and mold strong as he flung open the door to the breaker. He flipped it and waited. 

Nothing. 

_Damn him._

The utility office would be closed now. Felix had no choice but to wait until morning. 

He had not been afraid of the dark since he was isx, when the night seemed long but Glenn’s gentle words had coaxed him into sleep. His brother had almost been more than him. Braver. Kinder. Better.

_Why could it have not been you?_

Felix had been seventeen, fresh out of high school and with his brother's death hanging over him like a shadow, when Rodrigue had said that to him. 

They were arguing about something stuopid. Maybe Felix’s tone or his attitude. He could not remember that now. However he could remember the pain like a blade in his chest as his own father wished him dead. 

When Felix left that night he did not come back or speak to his father. Though just enough money for his classes and books seemed to arrive in his bank account before every semester. 

The house, besides being dirtier, had not changed much. There were photographs and paintings on the walls that Felix could recall quite clearly. The carpet was still plush, though dingy and in need of vacuuming. 

He wandered up the stairs, stepping over a suspicious stain. Beyond the stairs was the bedrooms. There were many that sat empty,even when Felix was young. Some were used for playrooms and guestrooms.

The first door was painted a pretty blue with his own name drawn on it in a careful hand.

His old man had not repainted it. He could not pretend that did surprise him. However inside the room was bare, save for a full sized bed that was stripped of sheets and a dresser. 

Felix swallowed hard. The night he had left he had taken everything he owned. However the package on the bed was new. It was wrapped carefully in garish paper. He was careful to peel it’s wrappings apart, revealing an antique sword. It looked as if it had been cleaned and sharpened. Though he imagined there was no point since it appeared to be mostly decorative.

Felix rolled his eyes. Of course his old man would get him a sword. It had been a while since he had formally trained but he had been quite good at fencing as a teenager. Rodrigue probably didn't even know that a decorative broadsword was not exactly applicable to the sport. Glenn had alway been his priority, having been a baseball prodigy. 

Felix turned from the gift in disgust and left his childhood bedroom as quickly as he had come. 

Glenn’s room was across the hall. It was set up like a shrine, not an item out of place. Nearly ten years had passed and it was a time capsule. There were posters of famous baseball players and pop music groups on the grey walls. Model planes hung from the ceiling, put together in an afternoon by Glenn and Felix’s tiny hands. There was a picture on the desk by the window. A group of familiar children sat clustered around a birthday cake. 

Felix’s mouth went dry, as he reached for it. His eyes studied a head of golden hair, chin length and soft looking. 

A boom shook the house.

His hand froze.

The sky had been clear when he had just been out there. 

His hand wrapped around a baseball bat instead.

He took a breath in.  
And out. 

His heart fluttered in his chest as he waited. 

Another boom shook the house.

Fear settled like a stone in Felix’s gut. 

_The basement._

His hands around the bat did not shake. He did not falter. 

Felix walked down the stairs. His ears strained for any sound or movement. 

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. 

Once when he was a child he had a dream a monster lived in the basement. His father had tried to reason with him. The basement was nice, carpeted and home to a few old school arcade cabinets that Glenn had collected. But there was something about it, the walls seeming to be infected with shadows and the temperature five degrees colder than the rest of the house that set Felix on edge. 

But he was a child then.

He was not afraid now.

The door in front of him was silent.

His hands were steady. At least that is what he told himself. 

The door in front of him was _broken_. The door frame was splintered, jagged and teethlike. 

That night Felix slept behind a locked door, cradling a bat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I didn’t know you’d be in town,” Sylvain said, an accusation in his eyes. “I wish you had let me know.” He was close. Too close. The hair on Felix’s neck stood up. He wanted to run. He wanted to throw down the candy bar in his hands and flee. Back to the airport. Back to his empty loft. Away from Sylvain._
> 
> There are no explicit warnings for this chapter besides horror elements. Enjoy. :)

The next morning came like a train and Felix felt like he had been hit by it. The cool autumn air filtered in from the cracked window in the bedroom he had slept in. Beams of sun trickled in, casting a golden light over the dingy interior. 

It was a Friday. Felix confirmed as he peeked at his phone screen. His head throbbed. Each stab reminded him he spent the night on the floor of his childhood room, hand on a bat. 

The basement door was silent and had stayed that way throughout the night. It would have been easy to write it off as his imagination if it had not been for the damaged doorframe.

Where the iron latch met the wood was crumpled and split. It was as if someone had taken a battering ram to one side of it. 

Felix shivered.

He needed some breakfast, to charge his phone and to get some power running through the house. No cleaning could be done without water and light. 

Felix pulled himself up and got to work.

It did not take long to get the utilities turned on. The old man had died before he could make the last payment. It figured he would leave things behind for Felix to clean up. 

_An inheritance of rot._ Felix called it that in his head. After fixing the administrative tasks he had a few hours before the power was back on him the house and the maid service he had hired would have the house looking decent. 

He found himself in the seediest gas station in town, dropped off by a disinterested cabby. The fluorescent lights above him buzzed as he roamed the few aisles. There was everything from motor oil to cheese puffs for sale. The bored attendant popped her gum behind the counter, a tabloid magazine in and drink cup in her manicured fingers. 

The candy and sweets in front of him blurred. The click of the gum crackled like firecrackers in his ears. The lights were flies buzzing around his head.

His heart jumped into his throat. 

Felix rubbed his eyes. 

It had been a long night. That was all. 

“Felix?”

_Of course._

Sylvain Gautier stood only a foot away from him, vermillion hair mussed like he had just gotten out of bed and eyes blinking as if he had never seen Felix in his life. “It _is_ you. It’s been years. How’ve you been?”

Venom and relief sat bitterly on the tip of his tongue. “Terrible.” He left it at that. He did not trust his own voice. 

“I didn’t know you’d be in town,” Sylvain said, an accusation in his eyes. “I wish you had let me know.” He was close. Too close. The hair on Felix’s neck stood up. He wanted to run. He wanted to throw down the candy bar in his hands and flee. Back to the airport. Back to his empty loft. Away from Sylvain.

“I’m not here for a vacation,Sylvain,’ Felix snapped. “My old man finally died.”

Sylvain flinched. ‘Oh yeah. Annette told me he was half eaten. How messed up is th-” He paused, eyes widening. “Shit, man, I’m sorry.”

Felix would have to make sure to take better control of his facial expressions. He had forgotten how observant Sylvan was. “I-It was probably a raccoon or something,” Felix muttered, though his voice sounded unsure in his own ears. “He probably died of a broken heart or something stupid like that.” If his father had changed after Glenn’s death then Dimitri going missing had broken a part of him.

Sylvain didn’t speak for a moment. “Hey. How about we get some dinner and catch up. I’ll pay.” He smiled, the pression crooked and warm as he held up his wallet. If Sylvain was still the same man Felix had known he had his father’s credit card tucked inside. 

“I’m not one of your women,Sylvain.”

Sylvain’s faltered, before his easy smile slid back in place. “You know it’s not like that.’

Felix grimaced. “I’m sorry. I-” He put the candy bar in his hand back on the shelf. “You don’t need to pay for me.”

“Too late,” Sylvain was on his phone, typing away. “One large pepperoni pizza and two two liters of soda.”

“Same as in high school.” Of course. Felix was a fool to think he could escape nostalgia. He was a fool to think he could escape the way Sylvain made him feel. Five years. Five years had changed nothing. 

“Of course,” Sylvain pocketed his phone. “We can fire up the TV and play video games in your living room until midnight. Like old times?”

Felix allowed himself to smile, just a little. He was grateful for the company but saying it was beyond him. 

Sylvain took him by the arm and pulled him out of the gas station. There was an old red truck that Felix had not noticed when he had been dropped off. It was the same as he remembered it, save for a few more dings and scratches. He had called it his chick magnet in school, making Felix groan each time. It pissed Sylvain’s father to see him driving around in some rust bucket, which had spurned Sylvain on even more. 

“It still runs,” Felix muttered, in awe. 

“Of course she does,” Sylvain unlocked the passenger door for him and walked around to the other side. “This old girl is immortal and more reliable than any real woman.”

Felix raised an eyebrow at him as he buckled himself in. 

Sylvain caught the look. “Except for Ingrid. And Annette. Mercedes too. She is like a mom to m-”

“Just drive Sylvain.”

And he did. 

Felix did not comment on how he did not need directions to find his house after they had picked up the pizza. Nor did he comment on the way Sylvain’s strong hands gripped the steering wheel, veins visible along the back of his hand. Sylvain was gracious and did not mention his father again. Instead he chatted about the latest strategy game releases and his new job at his father’s company.

The short drive seemed miniscule, the soundtrack of Sylvain’s friendly voice speeding it along. Then they finally reached the house. It was daytime, only a little passed three in the afternoon. The sun was high behind the house, casting a large shadow across the front lawn. 

_My father was found dead here._ Felix nearly tripped over the front step at the thought.

“Do you need help?’ Sylvain came up behind him, the pizza box balanced in his arms. 

Felix adjusted his grip on the soda bottles. “Don’t patronize me,” he snapped, unlocking the door swiftly. 

The house was at least clean. Though the basement door was still looking worse for wear. He had instructed the cleaning service to leave it alone. The noises from beyond the locks had haunted his thoughts throughout the day. Maybe it was the old house settling? Maybe it was the pressure from inside the walls? Maybe his father’s restless ghost roamed the halls?

He was as much an architect as he was a paranormal investigator. 

Sylvain let out a breath. “Damn. What happened here?”

“My old man probably broke it or something,”Felix lied. With Sylvain here and the foyers swept of dust and fallen leaves, the terror of last night seemed far away. Perhaps it had been just his imagination. 

Sylvain seemed to accept that, dumping the pizza box onto the kitchen counter. “Do you still have that big flat screen.”

Felix nodded. He had checked every room before leaving that morning. Almost everything was how he remembered it. The living room sat almost unused, vintage game systems collecting dust on the entertainment center. He had not bothered taking them with him when he left. The only time he ever played games was with one of the men he was running away from.

Sylvain got to work setting up the tv and video games while Felix watched. 

Soon enough they had the television screen blinking a start menu to some old first person shooter. 

“Does anyone still play this piece of junk?” Felix took a controller from Sylvain’s outstretched hand. 

Sylvain scoffed. “Of course. This game is a classic. A king among shooters. The online community is still kicking.” 

Felix chuckled and they began their game.

It had been years since Felix had played any sort of video games. But it was easy to fall into the old habit. They had been quite the team. Felix was aggressive, favoring the overpowered but easily misused energy bladed weapons. Sylvain had a more strategically minded style of play. 

They worked well together.  
After a well deserved win, Felix found himself tracing the contours of Sylvain’s easy going face. Five years sat well on him, his build shedding any adolescent pudge that had been left.

“Man, I missed this,’ Sylvain reclined back on the couch next to Felix. “I’ve missed _you_.”

Felix licked his lips, catching the way that Sylvain’s gaze fell on the action. “Yeah. Me too.” The admission was bitter on his tongue. Weakness was hard to admit and he was ready to snap back behind his shell when Sylvain spoke.

“This town sucks without you.” He grimaced in disgust. 

“Don’t let ingrid hear you say that,” Felix chuckled. 

It was Sylvain’s turn to laugh. “Oh she is long gone. She ran to Enbarr after some brunette bombshell singer.”

“Dorothea?” The name was unpracticed. He had not thought of the girl who had enamored Ingrid to the point of running from her hometown. “They talked over some blog site when we were _freshman_.” He admired the dedication. He knew she had joined the army straight out of high school, but he wondered how long it took Ingrid to run after Dorothea.

“I’m a bit jealous though,”

“Jealous?” Felix echoed back, frowning. 

“She ended up with her high school sweetheart _and_ got her dream career,” Sylvain explained.

Felix barked out a laugh. “How many sweethearts have you had? Fourty?” The number of girls Sylvain had left behind heartbroken was as endless as the ones that had claimed he was the ‘one’.

The laugh died in his throat when he caught his expression. He could not place it. But it made his stomach toss. Felix felt like fleeing or apologizing. 

“One.” Sylvain was close again, the distance between the on the couch nonexistent as he leaned towards Felix. He reached and cupped his cheek. The long calloused fingers again his face were shaking. “Only one.”

“Sylvain, I-”

An ear splitting howl sent Felix flying back away from Sylvain and into the floor. He landed with a thud, but the sound was barely audible over the thunderous banging that echoed through the house. 

“What is that?” Sylvain had withdrawn his hand, face pale. 

“The basement,” Felix managed to choke it out. Outside, night had fallen upon the Fraldarius estate. 

Sylvain stood. The banging had petered out, only dull thuds like the sound of distant thunder. “There is no other way in the basement that-” He motioned towards the foyer, though the door was out of sight.

Felix nodded, peeking around the wall that separated the living room from the front door. Each thud visibly shook the basement door. He grabbed the bat from the night before from its place in the corner of the foyer, tiptoeing. 

Sylvain was at his side, a broom clutched like a staff in his hands. “Should we…?” he whispered, motioning towards the door. 

They should get out of the house.

They should call the police.

They should run.

Felix did not voice that. Instead, he nodded. “We close the door and run if anything goes wrong.” The door had gone silent. No sound. No shaking. Nothing.

Sylvain nodded,expression resolute despite the quiver of his bottom lip. “On the count of three?”

“One.” They spoke as one, moving to either side of the doorway.

Felix took the key from it’s hook, unlocking the basement door.

“Two.”

The baseball bat was heavy in his hands. He was reminded of Glenn hitting his first homerun in high school with this same bat. That night they had gone to get ice cream as a family. There had been no jealousy or bitterness in Felix’s mind. Only pride and love. 

“Three.”

The two men let the door swing open. 

The back of the door was dented in and splintered, as if attacked by something metal. It was dark beyond that. The stairs seemed to lead down into an abyss, shadows swallowing up most of the room. Only a few feet off from the end of the steps visible. 

Felix grimaced. “There isnt-’ The sickly sweet smell of rot hit him like a punch to the gut. There was blood everywhere. The steps were covered in it, dry and brown. Bone littered every visible surface, spinal bits and pieces of skulls.

“Holy shit...” Sylvain murmured. “That isn’t blood, right?”

There was clatter.

Metal on metal. 

Movement. 

Chains. 

At the foot of the steps, a massive blond figure came out of the shadows. Hunched over and covered in furs it could have been an animal. However the face that looked up at the was human. 

Or it would have been.

If it was not for the massive tucks that protrude from it’s face and the one sapphire eye that glowed like the headlights of a car Felix would have called him a man. But even then he knew him. He knew the boy, blond and gentle. He knew the boy, vicious and cold. 

He knew this monster.

 _Dimitri_.

The monster tilted it’s head. Did it even understand him? Did-

The voice was unpracticed and barely audible over the pounding of Felix’s heart. “Glenn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed chapter two. :) 
> 
> It was much easier to write than chapter one. I enjoy Sylvain and Felix's dynamic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Just fantastic. My life is a horror movie and I feel great.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! I'm currently con crunching. Updates will be a bit slow until after April.
> 
> As always this fic is not beta'ed

“Holy shit,” Sylvain’s voice cut through Felix’s foggy brain. “Is that _Dimitri_?”

At the sound of his name, the creature shook his head. “Leave me.” Underneath the head of shaggy blond hair, eyes like ice glinted. He bared his teeth, blood staining his mouth red and growled. The chains around his necks jangled as he lunged towards them.

Felix grabbed Sylvain’s shirt and ran. They were over the threshold before another word could pass between them. 

“Wait-” Sylvain tore himself from Felix’s grip and slammed the basement door. “Now we-” Just then, a slam shook the closed door,echoing through the house. 

They were gone. Out the front door and in Sylvain’s truck as if the devil was at their heels. 

_Perhaps he was._

Felix’s teeth chattered, despite the lack of chill in the air. “What _was_ that?”

“Dimitri,” Sylvain offered as they sped off. They had to put space between them and that _thing_.

Despite the chains on it’s neck Felix did not feel safe. His hands shook, still gripping onto Glenn’s old bat. “A monster,” he nearly spat the words.

“That too,” Sylvain agreed. On the wheel, his fingers trembled. 

Felix had the urge to reach out and grip them, but stopped himself. He was not in his right mind, he reasoned. Damn traitorous thoughts. “Was my father some sort of _pervert_?” How else would one describe keeping a much younger man chained in his basement?

Sylvain barked out a laugh. “Do you think he liked like a man anymore,”he asked, as if reading Felix’s mind.

They pulled into an apartment complex, the whitewashed buildings tall and well kept. 

“Is this your place,” Felix asked, trying to maintain apathy in his tone. It was difficult, his body trembling. 

“Yeah,” Sylvain motioned towards a ground level door as he pulled in. “Ol’ 115. My own bachelor pad.”

Felix rolled his eyes and got out of the truck. He wondered what the inside looked like. Was it warm and inviting like Sylvain? Or was it minimalistic and fashionable like the ladies favored? He soon found out as Sylvain unlocked the door and invited him inside.

It was quite small, surprisingly but trendy. The walls were brick, with one of them a large set of windows that overlooked the courtyard behind their curtains.It's layout was simple and was just a loft. Behind a set of privacy curtains, Felix could see a large bed. There was a simple kitchen with marble countertops and a door that was assumed to be the bathroom. It was fine, he supposed. But it didn't really seem like anything Sylvain would have picked. 

Sylvain cleared his throat. “Yeah. Here is my humble home.” 

_Humble._ Felix would have betted his leg that the rent here was not cheap. An artsy place like this went for at least fifteen hundred a month. “Did you hire an interior decorator? I thought there would be more neon signs for beer.”

“Well that opera singer of Ingrid’s helped a little.” Sylvain rummaged through a closet near the kitchen area and pulled out a stack of blankets. “You can take the futon.” He nodded towards the black couch, situated in front of a large television and video game consoles. 

Felix took the blankets gratefully, ignoring the urge to curl into bed with Sylvain. When they were kids it was a common occurance to find Felix curled in one of his friends’ arms. He was young and nightmares were frequent. 

But they were kids no longer.

“You okay?” Sylvain turned to him,studying him closely as he set up god bed on the futon.

Felix huffed,rolling his eyes. “Just fantastic. My life is a horror movie and I feel great.”

Sylvain smiled. “Yeah this is crazy. Should we have left him.”

“If you want to go back to release the boar,be my guest,” Felix laid down in his makeshift bed. 

“Of course not,” Sylvain grimaced. “We can figure something out tomorrow morning.”

Felix had already figured it all out. There was no way he was going back to that house. There was no way he’d be entering that basement while that rabid monster lurked in it.

____

The next afternoon Felix found himself in the basement once again.

_Of course._

However , this time Dimitri had not lunged at them. He simply lifted his head,sniffing at the air as they stared at him.

Five years had added almost a foot to him,but he stood hunched as if some burden lay on his back. His blond hair was stringy and unwashed,falling limply over his face. He was not naked but the furs he wore like a cape were scarce and almost blended with the patchy fur that grew uneven across his skin.

“Go away.” Dimitri turned away from them, shrinking away from the sunlight that streamed from the open door.

Felix was just amazed he could speak past the tusks. “Fine. We will leave you to rot and die if that’s what you want.”

“C’mon Dimitri.” Sylvain had an easy going smile on but his hands shook. “We just want to help. Don’t you wanna talk to your old pals?”

“Just leave him,Sylvain,” Felix snapped. This wasn’t really Dimitri. At least not the one he remembered.

Actually that wasn’t not entirely true…

Felix had seen a feral madness in those eyes before. He shuddered, the memory casting a long shadow over him.

“I’m hungry,” Dimitri said plainly, voice rasping. 

“Oh!,” Sylvain, grinned, disappearing into the house. He was back in a moment, carrying a cold piece of cheese pizza. “Only the finest for you Dimitri.” Then he tossed the slice. He just chucked it. It sailed through the air, flipping over it’s end, before landing in Dimitri’s hands.

“Hrm,” Dimitri sniffed it, wrinkling up his nose. “I cannot eat this.”

“The boar is picky,” Felix scoffed,rolling his eyes. “I thought monsters didn’t care what they devoured.”

Sylvain didn’t look at Felix. “Wait.” He pointed. “The bones. What if he eats things fresher?”

Felix baulked. “You mean alive?! I’m _not_ bringing him a cat.”

“Maybe,” Sylvain looked at Dimitri closely. There was that shrewd look that sent a shiver down Felix’s spine. When they were teenagers and Sylvain was the captain of the lacrosse team, he had seen that look as he had studied the other team’s movements as if devising battle plans. “Let’s try something raw for now.”

They left, closing the door behind them.

It was a short drive. Sylvain still maintained his calm smile, but Felix knew better. This situation was fucked, like something from a horror movie. He knew he felt the same way too.  
Before Felix could gather the courage to voice his concerns, they pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant. 

It was not too large, built in bright blues and golds. The parking lot was mostly empty, the dinner rush not quite hit yet. Felix had been here a few times, dragged along by Dimitri and Sylvain. The food was fantastic, cooked with a loving and skilled hand, but foriegn. Authentic Duscur cuisine was rare in this part of the country, so the Molinaro family had the market cornered. 

“Why are we here,”Felix did not bother to hide his disgust. Though he was fond of Ashe, his boyfriend Dedue was a different story. They got along like oil and water and not in a good way.

“They butcher their own meat in the back,” Sylvain hopped out of his truck. “Do you want to stay out here?”

“No,” Felix slammed the door behind him.

Sylvain frowned. “At least try to be civil. Dedue is a nice guy.”

He did not answer, following Sylvain through the door into the restaurant.

The inside was homey, light low and intimate. The decor drew heavily from the Duscur culture, the bright colors and patterns present on every surface. 

“Hello!” A familiar voice rang out. Ashe seemed to appear from nowhere, sporting a sapphire apron and a smile. “It’s good to see you again. Are you eating here today?”

Sylvain shook his head. “Is Dedue around?”

“Oh,” Ashe’s face fell as he gazed from Felix to Sylvain. “He is in the back. What is going on?”

 _Damn it._ Ashe was no fool. The tension between them was palpable. Of course he’d sense something.

_Maybe he should have stayed in the truck._

“We are wondering if he’d cut us a deal on Duscur bear.”

Ashe’s frowned deeper at Sylvain. “We have a nice stew on the menu with carrots.”

“No. No,’ Sylvain put one hand up. “We’d like to attempt to make our own dish. You all have the freshest meat in town.”

Ashe couldn’t deny that. Dedue’s parents took pride in having fresh meat, his father even taking hunting trips to ensure it. “Erm. Alright,’ he said slowly, “C’mon.” He motioned for them to follow him into the door that obscured the kitchen from view.

They were led through a maze of stainless steel counters and bustling workers and finally into a freezer. 

“Dedue?” Ashe’s voice echoes off the metal walls. 

Said man was there in a moment, donning a stained apron and a meat cleaver. He had his silver hair pulled back in a short ponytail. His soft smile melted into a grimace when he spotted them.

Felix returned the expression, arms folded over his chest. 

“Erm,” Ashe cleared his throat. “Dedue, They-”

“Long time no see,” Sylvain was quick to cut in. “How have you been?”

“Fine,’ Dedue murmured. “What do you want?”

Sylvain seemed to deflate. “Hey man. We are just here to buy some meat.”

“Meat?”

“Yeah. Uhh,” he frowned. “We want to attempt to make dinner together while Felix is in town. Wine and dine, y’know?”

Ashe jumped, a smile spreading across his face. “Wait! Are you two…?”

“How much?” Dedue nodded.

Sylvain glanced at Felix. “Uhh.”

“Don’t look at _me_.”

“Five pounds?”

“Wait here,” Dedue turned around. “And please do not touch anything.”

As soon as he was gone, Ashe turned to Sylvain. “Are you two finally together?” 

_Finally?!_ What was that supposed to mean?

Felix averted his eyes, ignoring the blush threatening to overtake his face. 

Thankfully Sylvain was quicker on his feet in situations like this. He laughed. “I didn't peg you as a gossip, Ashe.”

“I’m not-”

Felix had never been more glad to see Dedue in his life. 

“Here,”Dedue held up a carefully wrapped package. 

Sylvain took it from him, trading over gold coins. “Thanks,man.”

He hummed in response. “You’re welcome..” His eyes scanned over to Felix. “Drive safe. It is supposed to storm tonight.”  
Felix bit back the sharp retort. He recalled how Dimitri used to look at Dedue, eyes shining with trust and an open intimacy that Felix had not had since they were knee height. Stiffly, Felix nodded. “You too.”

As they left, he felt as if something was missing. 

The storm was just starting as they pulled into Felix’s driveway. The rain pattered, accompanied by a chill like a knife. They hurried quickly inside, collars turned up against the wind.

“Dedue was right about the storm,’ Sylvain kicked off his boots in the foyer, cradling the package like a baby. 

Felix rolled his eyes. “Anyone can check the weather app.”

As if in sync, they both glanced at the basement door. It was silent.

“I wonder if he will try to kill us again,” Sylvain asked, grinning.

“In that case, you can go first,” Felix fumbled with the key to unlock the door. His hands shook. If they could not handle Dimitri he was not sure what they would do.

_Call the police?_

He almost laughed out loud at the thought as he let the basement door slide open. For a moment, Felix hope that Dimitri was not there. It had all been an hallucination. A trick. Noth-

There was no such luck left for him. There, at the bottom of the steps was the mangy-looking Dimitri

_Great._

“Hey buddy,” Sylvain held up the package. “It’s dinner time!” Very unceremoniously, he threw the package down to the waiting creature.

In a flash Dimitri was on it, devouring it paper and all.

Felix wrinkled his nose in disgust. The noises the boar made while eating made him want to retch. “What happened to you?”

Dimitri paused, blood soaked face turning to him. “I woke up like this.” For a moment, clarity looked back at him. “I was taken. Blindfolded. I was hungry. _so_ hungry. The sun burned like hellfire.”

“What…?” Sylvain was pale. “My supernatural creature knowledge starts and ends with Buffy The Vampire Slayer.” 

“Supernatural creatures don’t exist,” Felix found himself sounding surer than he felt. “Did you see who took you,boar?” The only response he got was a grunt as Dimitri turned back to his meal. 

After a while they gave up, leaving Dimitri in the locked basement.

“This is like that movie where the guy gets scientifically turned into a walrus,” Sylvain murmured, casting a look back to the basement as they shuffled into the living room.  
“What?!”

“You haven’t seen it?” Sylvain feigned shock. ‘It is a masterpiece of cinema.”

“I have my doubts,” Felix took a seat beside him on the couch. Outside the storm was in full force, the crackle of distant thunder and rain assaulting the old house.

Sylvain leaned into him. “Listen.Black comedy is an art form.’

Felix hummed in response,propping his feet up on the coffee table. His father hated when he did that, but that bastard was dead. No one could tell him where to put his feet. “What are we going to do about the boar? He is a monster.”

“I have an idea for that actually,” Sylvain murmured. He was leaning into Felix’s shoulder, smelling like body spray and leather.

“What? Call animal control? ” Felix was thankful his voice did not tremble. He watched as he swallowed, throat bobbing.

Sylvain met his eyes. “Hey Felix?”

“Hm?” 

“Do you remember what Ashe said?”

 _How could he forget?_ “No..?”

Sylvain chuckled, the noise deep and rumbling in his chest. “About us being together?”

“Yeah.”

Sylvain was only an inch from him, leaning his face close to his. 

Though every bone in his body fought to, Felix did not flinch. He did not flee. Instead, Felix leaned in and pressed his lips to Sylvain’s. 

There was nothing for a moment. Then, slow and sweet like fresh honey, Sylvain kissed him back. 

It was not like anything like Felix had imagined. Sylvain always came across as the least romantic person he knew. But this...this was _sensual_.

He sighed against him, strong hands going to tangle in Felix’s hair. 

The tugging was enough to elicit a moan from him. He had often fantasized about his long hair being pulled. It was enough to get him painfully hard Felix’s own fingers were at Sylvain’s throat, an imitation of aggression and intimacy. He pulled away from him, finally breaking the kiss. 

Sylvain looked wrecked. His eyes were glossy and half lidded. “I haven’t had any dates since you left. No women. No men. Nothing.”

Felix froze, staring wide-eyed at him. “Why?”

The smile Sylvain gave him looked like moonlight shining off of water. “I missed you, Felix.”

“I,” Felix sucked in a breath. “I’m sorry. I thought you didnt-”

“Of course I loved you,” Sylvain’s voice was barely over a whisper. “I still do.”

Felix smiled. “I love you too.” He leaned in to Sylvain, burying his face into his neck. A blush had begun to rise to his cheeks and he’d rather die that let him see him like that.

Sylvain shook with laughter, his arms wrapping around Felix. However that laughter was cut off with a choked groan as Felix placed an open mouthed kiss onto his throat. His nails dug into his back, slipping underneath Felix’s hoodie.

Felix pulled back to look at Sylvain’s face. Cheeks red, and breath coming fast, Sylvain looked back. His mouth was half open, looking wet and absolutely wonderful to kiss.

A hot satisfaction curled into his gut. He had done that. Just a kiss from Felix had made Sylvain look like that. Slowly, Felix slid off the couch and into the floor between Sylvain’s legs. 

“Felix?” Sylvain swallowed hard. 

“Take your pants off.”

Sylvain was quick to obey, pushing his joggers down to his ankles and settling back down onto the couch.His boxers did not leave much to the imagination. Through the thin fabric, his cock pressed through, twitching with a throbbing heartbeat. 

Felix pressed a wet kiss through the fabric. 

Under his touch, Sylvain gasped, hips rising to meet his lips.

Though he did not say it, Felix could tell that Sylvain had not been touched in five years. The thought sent a throb through him, settling in his own hard cock. He pulled the waistband down and released his dick to the open air. Felix had been intimate with a couple of people. There was not much to compare to but he had nothing to complain about.

“Fe-Felix,” Sylvain groaned, teeth digging into his bottom lip. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to,” Felix said. Without hesitation, he took him in his mouth.

Sylvain thrust into his mouth, gasping against his hand that he had pressed to his face. His other hand was tangled in Felix’s hair.

Felix used his own hands to still Sylvain’s hips. He pulled back, mouthing and sucking the dick head. The hand in his hair tightened, the pain and pleasure rolling his eyes back. He whimpered around Sylvain’s cock. 

“Felix.” Sylvain’s head fell back against the back of the couch. “How did you get so good at th- Ah!”

Quick to shut him up, Felix swallowed his cock down to the base. His nose brushed against the trail of orange hair above his dick.

“Felix I’m-i’m close.”

He knew already. The cock in his mouth throbbed, as hard and hot as steel in the sun. Sylvain pulled him off of his cock by his hair. Then pushed him down to swallow the whole thing. However his hand was gone before Felix could finish gasping. 

“Shit Felix. I’m sorry-”

Felix glared at him, wordlessly putting his hand back into his hair.

Sylvain took the hint, gripping the dark strands. Then he forced Felix’s mouth down on him again. 

Moaning against his cock, Felix let himself be used. Again and again. Sylvain pounded his throbbing cock into his willing mouth. Until with a groan, he came.

Felix froze, mouth paused around the head. Then, looking into Sylvain’s bleary eyes, he swallowed every drop.

“Goddess,” Sylvain murmured, “Where did you learn that?”

Felix smiled, smug. “Remember when you stayed over for exams senior year?”

“Yeah..?”

“You left your debauchery on the screen. I think ‘ Twinks swallowing big loads’ was the video title?”

Sylvain looked like he wanted to die. “Oh.” Then he smiled. “Does this make us boyfriends?’

Felix felt a blush rise to his face. “i-I guess.”


End file.
